


I have Been Happier Here Than Anywhere Else

by IneffableBastard



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 18th Century Lesbians, Angel/Demon Sex, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Balcony Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Brat Aziraphale, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fucking against a bookcase, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Lesbian Sex, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, fem slash, god I wish this was me lmao, it takes like 2000 words to get to the smut but i swear its worth it, my first time writing wlw smut, no betas we die like men, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableBastard/pseuds/IneffableBastard
Summary: Crowley runs into Aziraphale at a fancy party in 1852, and having finished their thwarting and wiling for the night decide to enjoy themselves...This was supposed to be a quick bit of wlw Aziraphale x Crowley smut, but it ran away with me, and now It's going to have to be two chapters. I'm posting it like this so I actually have to finish it- need that motivation! I will be continuing with A Serpent Among Us, and eventually Illiterate Bastard, but bear with me- I am finding this period of lockdown very very difficult to manage as it is quite badly affecting my mental health, so please be patient, ya boi is trying their best.Also this is my first time ever writing wlw, and I am very proud of myself!!EDIT: Ya boiii got a gf!!!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

“You could hide the whole banquet beneath those skirts, angel” Aziraphale spun around, the velvety voice of her hereditary enemy making her shiver involuntarily. “What are _you_ doing here?” Aziraphale whispered angrily from behind a delicate fan of white feathers. A flash of snaky tongue told Crowley that the feathers were from Aziraphale’s own wings. _Interesting._ In fact, Crowley’s own fan was a perfect match, made with her own oil-slick black feathers. The angel looked Crowley up and down- her tiny waist was accentuated by the bustle and corset beneath her deep burgundy gown, a twisting golden serpent embroidered so that it seemed to coil round the entirety of her skirts, the head resting at the front of her waist. The bodice of the dress had golden embroidered leaves of ivy that twisted around her torso, spilling out from underneath her small breasts, pushed out on full display undoubtedly by similarly punishing undergarments to what Aziraphale herself was wearing. Her cheeks stained pink as her eyes ghosted over the tops of Crowley’s pale breasts, up past those clavicles, to the swan-like swoop of her neck where some of those wine-dark curls had been teased, falling down like blood against the snow white flesh of her shoulders. The rest of her hair was pinned up loosely but elegantly, forgoing the powder and many other additions favoured at this particular ball, and her golden snake eyes were covered by the tiny black lenses she preferred. Her lips were painted- a bright splash of crimson- and Aziraphale found her gaze drawn to them, unable to look away.

Crowley drew the fan across to obscure her words as she leant in towards the angel, her breath tickling the angels’ own pale shoulders, causing her to shiver once more. “Work, sssssame as you, dove. At least I assume that’s why you’re here, unless you only came for the free food” her voice was a low hiss, teasing. “Oh, well yes, quite. A few blessings, a fortuitous marriage to arrange. But I had just finished and thought I might as well enjoy myself…seeing as I came all this way, it would really be a shame not to, my dear” Aziraphale blustered, hiding her deepening blush.  
“No need to get your knickersss in a twist, angel, you know I won’t judge you for a little indulgence” Crowley whispered, shielding their conversation with her fan, as she leant in close. Her eyes raked Aziraphale up and down, leaving her feeling much like a rabbit being stared down by a fox… or a snake. “unlessss… you aren’t wearing any, of course…” Crowley smirked, her serpentine eyes just visible over her smoky glass lenses. Aziraphale gulped and blushed a darker shade of pink, the flush creeping down her neck, towards her larger cleavage. “Not that it’s any of your business… but of course I’m not wearing any! A lady of my station simply wouldn’t- shouldn’t!” she flustered, the pink of her cheeks offsetting the baby blue of her gown beautifully. Crowley’s smirk split into a wide, predatory grin. “Oh, reaaaally?” She drawled, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow. She was enjoying the angels’ embarrassment immensely. The angel crossed her arms and huffed, turning away from the taller woman to appraise the selection of pastries on offer. “Oh, relax angel, you know I’m only teasing” she cajoled, plucking two glasses of red wine from a passing servant and offering one delicately to the angel. Aziraphale pouted, her expression frosty. She gave in after a few seconds and accepted the glass though, before tucking her fan away in her voluminous skirts and reaching for a plate.

It was at that particular moment that a very drunk gentleman stumbled over to the banquet table, shamelessly trying to grab at the angels’ ample bottom. “Oh!” She squeaked, trying to shuffle out of his path. In doing so she stumbled, the claret spilling down the front of her gown as she fell rather ungracefully to the floor, her movement hampered by her massive dress. Crowley moved lightening quick, catching the angel by her elbows, gloved hands touching the bare skin above her own gloves. The angel looked up at Crowley, blue eyes sparkling and time seemed to freeze as their gazes met, fixed on one and other. Crowley gently set Aziraphale to rights, before turning fast as a snake to strike the man across the face with her black gloved hand. “How dare you touch a lady of such high standing and reputation in your current state sir? You will apologise this instant or I will call for the lord of this house to have you thrown out!” Her voice was deadly quiet, barely above a whisper, but the look on her face screamed murder. The slap seemed to sober the gentleman up, and he paled, feeling the ill intent pouring off of this thin, commanding woman. He shuffled over to Aziraphale, bobbing his head. “Begging your pardon Ma’am, my sincerest apologies, I assure you I intended no offence” he mumbled, before Crowley’s glare made him shrink even further into himself and hurriedly slink away.

By small (definitely demonic) miracle no one else witnessed the debacle, the party still thrumming around them. Crowley turned back to the angel, taking her hands gently in her in own. “Are you quite alright angel?” The demons’ eyes glanced over her, checking for any signs of injury.  
“Yes, dear, I’m perfectly fine! Just a little shaken- but oh, oh my dress! This was specially made for this evening and now I’ll never get the stain out!” She pouted again, her sea-foam eyes crinkling at the corners as she assessed the damage to her gown and corset. “You could just miracle it away, angel” the demon suggested, waving off handedly.  
“Yes, but I would always know it was there…” the angel looked up at the taller demon, eyes wide and pleading. Crowley pouted back at her, before leaning and _blowing_ the stain away with a miracle, hidden behind the fan she had whipped out from her skirts again. “Oh. Oh, _thank you_ dear” the angel gasped, pulse quickening from the warm breath across her breast. “But someone could have _seen,_ you really ought to be more careful!” She whispered, eyes darting round the room.  
“I hid you with my fan angel, don’t fret. No one saw a thing, I promisssse” she leant close once more, fan fluttering in front of their faces, hiding them from the crowds. “why don’t you pile up a platter, I’ll grab us some wine, and we’ll find somewhere for a little picnic for two? We’re both off the clock now, no harm in leaving the humans to it” her voice was low and seductive.  
“Are you trying to tempt me, you… you wily serpent?!” Aziraphale exclaimed, suspicion clouding her pretty features.  
“Never with you angel, never needed to…” a flush crept across the demon’s high cheekbones. “Now come on, let’s find a quiet spot to catch up, it’s been at least 50 years since I saw you last and I know you’re simply desperate to sample these pastries” She smirked and miracled a large silver platter which she handed to Aziraphale with a flourish. A matching blush bloomed across Aziraphale’s round cheeks. “Oh, well… alright, it _has_ been a while… 52 years to be precise. You came by my new shop with flowers and chocolates and very nearly got caught by Gabriel and Sandalphon, dear” she took the platter from Crowley’s black gloved hands and began piling it high with food.

Crowley disappeared for a moment before returning with a bottle of wine in each hand. “Come on, angel, let’s find a quiet spot!” She laughed, seeing how high the angel had managed to pile food onto the platter. Tucking one of the bottles into her skirt she grabbed the angel’s free hand, blue silk-gloved hand clutching hers back, tight. They pushed through the crowd, Crowley gaining speed with her much slimmer dress, Aziraphale trying to apologise to everyone her massive skirts touched as she was pulled along by Crowley. “Excuse me ladies, you aren’t allowed back there!” A servant called after them as they escaped the main hall, running into a darkened hallway lit only by sconces on the walls. Crowley waved her free arm, the wine sloshing in the bottle and the man abruptly fell quiet and wandered off to do something else. She laughed, rich and deep as she pulled Aziraphale along and the angel laughed too, high peals like church bells echoing in the empty corridor.“Crowley! Where… on… earth… are… we going” Aziraphale slowed, panting. The food had stayed perfectly piled on the platter, by whose miracle she could not tell, and her cheeks were stained bright red from exertion. The demon slowed her run a little to reply, equally breathless, “You’ll see angel, you’ll see!” She suddenly veered to the left and pulled the shorter woman through an impressive set of oak doors which had the good sense to close after them. Crowley collapsed down with a huff, pulling the angel down to an ornate Persian rug on the floor, setting the two bottles of wine down and miracling two glasses with a flourish before taking the platter from the stunned angel’s hands.

Aziraphale looked up, taking in her surroundings. Moonlight filtered through a huge glass dome in the ceiling and a balcony off to the left, illuminating a huge room filled wall to ceiling with bookcases. They were seated on a rug in front of a truly magnificent fireplace, which sprung to life at a click of the demons’ gloved fingers. There was a writing desk and plush chair to one side, in front of the glass doors leading out to the balcony, but other than that there was no furniture but the shelves, crammed full of books. The angel’s mouth formed a perfect O, her rose pink lips inviting in warm glow of the fire. “How did you know?” She breathed, still in awe of her surroundings.  
“I’m currently a guest of the lord of the house, they gave me a tour just yesterday and as soon as I saw this room I thought of you, angel.” Her glasses had fallen down her nose a little, revealing her amber eyes, fully snake and full of sincerity. “Crowley” the angel sighed softly, her stormy blue eyes glistening. “It’s perfect” _you’re perfect,_ she thought.

Aziraphale wriggled slightly, adjusting her huge dress and the cage and petticoats beneath it. She was a vision in eggshell blue and cream, off white lace spilling over her chest, out from her short sleeves, and peeking out from the bottom of her heavy skirts. Crowley couldn’t make out the designs embroidered into the fabric in the dim light, but she knew the angel was a vision. A few of her moon white curls had fallen free of the elaborate style piled up on top of her head, just brushing her shoulders. Crowley’s eyes took in the angel hungrily as Aziraphale began delicately nibbling a pastry she had selected from the platter. Aziraphale’s female form was always a delight to behold, her softness translating into curves that were barely contained by her corset; breasts bulging out from over the lace, the layers of clothing hiding what Crowley knew would be a round, pale belly and handfuls of flesh she longed to squeeze and caress. It was all in stark contrast to Crowley’s own form- even in a woman shaped corporation she was tall and thin; small pointed breasts, narrow waist, a suggestion of hips. She shifted her own less voluminous skirts a little before uncorking the wine and pouring them both a glass. She held one out to the angel, for the second time that night, then clinked their glasses together as she took it. “Cheers” she said quietly, and Aziraphale giggled as she repeated after Crowley and took a sip, her eyes meeting Crowley’s over the glass. They sat like that a while, reminiscing, drinking the wine until it stained the angel’s lips and almost all the pastries had gone. “Oh dear! I’ve eaten almost all of the pastries, and the fruit! I’m terribly sorry!” the angel exclaimed tipsily.  
“Don’t worry angel, I have wine and good company, I’m quite alright” she replied softly, a fond smile ghosting over her lips. The angel blushed prettily, but picked a strawberry topped pastry from the platter and proffered it to the demon. Their gloves and Crowley’s glasses had long since been abandoned, and Crowley’s eyes widened as the angel lifted the pastry to her mouth. She leaned forward, cradling the angel’s hands in her own as she bit into it. It was light and fluffy, full of a sweet cream. As she finished it she took the angel’s fingers into her mouth, sucking off the crumbs and cream left behind as she swirled her tongue over the soft pads of Aziraphale’s fingers. Her serpentine eyes met the angel’s silver ones, a spark of heat travelling between them. She released the angel’s fingers with a pop, a hint of a smirk on her face.

Aziraphale coughed delicately into her other hand, eyes darting away from the demon’s as her already wine flushed face reddened further. “W-we… that is… could we perhaps look at the books while we’re here, my dear?” She hiccuped a bit, trying to bring her breathing under control. She didn’t technically need to breathe, but these human corporations seemed to have a mind of their own.  
“Y-Yes! O’course angel, s’why I brought you here” Crowley answered, dragging her eyes from the angel’s heaving chest. She wobbled to her feet, holding both hands out to help pull the angel and her many layers up from the rug. She stumbled, right into the demon’s arms, giggling. “Whoops, I’ve got you angel” Crowley laughed, trying to steady them both and almost failing as they teetered together. She led the angel towards the shelves, both of them shushing each other and giggling. The angel began reverently running her fingertips along the spines of the books closest to them. She pulled one book out and turned it over in her hands, marveling as she opened it and flipped through. “Crowley, look! A hand bound first edition Mother Shipton, with the original woodcut illustrations!” She exclaimed. “What I wouldn’t give to own this myself, why it shouldn’t even be stuffed on a shelf like this, it’s far too rare and precious…simply beautiful” she sighed wistfully as her fingers stroked the pages.   
“You’re beautiful” Crowley whispered. Crowley’s glasses still laid forgotten on the rug, and as Aziraphale looked up at her she saw fire in her eyes. The demon took the book gently, placing it back on the shelf with care, much to Aziraphale’s surprise.

She leant in close, crowding the angel against the bookshelf as she whispered in her ear “I’ve been wanting to get my handsss on you all night angel, do you know how good you look like thissss? Good enough to eat…” The wine had loosened her tongue, her s’s slipping into hisses that made Aziraphale quiver with anticipation. “We shouldn’t” Aziraphale whispered, a token protest.  
“I won’t do anything without your permission angel” the demon replied, golden eyes blazing.  
“I know,” she hesitated. Her blue eyes were unreadable as she held the much taller woman’s gaze. Their height difference was never this noticeable when they both presented as male, she realised. Her gaze lowered to the demon’s mouth, and thoughts of it filled her mind, how it would feel on her, inside of her. She made up her mind. “Kiss me Crowley” she demanded. The taller woman surged down toward her, their lips meeting urgently. Crowley kept her hands firmly on the books either side of Aziraphale, until the angel grabbed the demon’s hands and placed them firmly on her waist, bringing her own hands to the demon’s face. She broke apart for a fraction of a moment. “Touch me, _please_ Crowley” she gasped. The demon smirked against her mouth.   
"My my angel, you’re being very demanding, I like i-mmph!” her words were broken off by the angel’s lips as she stood on her toes and crashed her mouth against Crowley’s. Their kissing grew more and more frantic by the second, Crowley’s hands roaming the angel’s waist, yanking her close until their bodies were as close as they could be with both of their skirts and undergarments in the way. She broke away from the angel’s lips, kissing and sucking her way down the angel’s neck, across the suggestion of collarbone padded with glorious flesh, towards the angel’s ample bosom. Her hands reached up behind the angel, tugging her corset loose enough that she could pull the angel’s breasts free from the corset, spilling out over the top. She groaned at the sight of them, perfectly round with dusky pink nipples begging for her mouth. Her fingers dug into the angel’s back as Crowley pulled her close, almost on her knees before the angel. Aziraphale let out a long moan as Crowley’s mouth found her left nipple, teasing it with sharp teeth and a serpentine tongue. She gasped louder as the redhead began to suck in earnest. Her left hand left the angel’s back and began to massage her other nipple, making Aziraphale moan again as the fingers tweaked and teased her to attention. Crowley’s eyes were closed in bliss as she was allowed to do one of the things she had been dreaming of since she first caught a glimpse of her angel in this form earlier that the night. Her mouth moved across to the angel’s right breast, and her left hand slid down desperately trying to find its way beneath the angel’s many layers.

“Kiss me!” Aziraphale pleaded. Crowley sucked a bruise onto the pale skin above her nipple before rising to capture the angel’s wine stained lips again. One hand found the angel’s plump bottom and lifted her, a white stocking clad leg lifting to wrap round her waist. The other hand finally found its way up under the angel’s many layers, teasing. “I see you weren’t lying about knickers angel… or lack thereof…” Crowley chuckled as she mouthed at the angel’s throat.  
“Crow…ley” The angel choked out, grasping the arm that was under her skirts and pulling it closer. “Please…”  
“Anything for you angel” She whispered, lips dancing across the angel’s jaw before kissing her furiously. Her fingers teased the curls atop the angel’s mound, softer than the finest silk. She ran her fingers lightly over her outside, the tiniest touch making Aziraphale tremble. Then her hand left the angel’s lips completely, grabbing at her soft fleshy thigh instead. The angel whined in her mouth and she gave a put out sigh. Crowley dipped a finger just inside, circling the angel’s clit until she cried out for more. “Crowleyyyy” she whined, scrabbling at the arm under her skirts again, desperately. She moaned wantonly as Crowley dipped a finger down just barely inside of her entrance, drawing slick up to continue teasing her clit with feather-light touches. The angel started trying to grind on Crowley’s hand, fingernails digging into Crowley’s arm, the other hand curling tight in her red hair, desperation growing with each passing minute. She could barely string together a coherent thought between the demon’s tongue doing devilish things in her mouth, the tight grasp on her bottom and the hand in her skirts.

She let out another loud moan before breaking the kiss. “My dear, what if someone hears us?” She asked urgently.  
“M’not the one making all the noise angel” Crowley mumbled trying her utmost to kiss the angel again.  
“ _Crowley!”_ she gasped, pulling away again.  
“ _Fine”_ the demon groaned, removing her hand from the angel’s bottom and clicking her fingers. “There, no one can hear us- no one will disturb us I _promissse_ … now where was I?” she grabbed the thigh resting on her hip with her free hand, and gently flicked the angel’s clit, eliciting a salacious gasp from her. “Oh, _thank you”_ she sighed against the demon’s mouth.  
“Don’t.” Crowley growled, silencing the angel with another kiss as she slid a finger deep inside her. “Is thissss all for me, angel? You’re so wet…” Crowley groaned, “Is this what you wanted, or are you still thinking about cakes and pastriessss? ” Her tongue was growing snakier by the moment, her s’s drawn out long.  
“Yes, yes, it’s all for you, _please Crowley”_ Aziraphale panted, biting her lip slowly as she locked eyes with the demon.  
“ _Please_ what, angel?” Crowley asked, pupils blown wide.  
“Please, _please fuck me_ ” she gasped as Crowley’s thumb stroked her clit, the finger inside her curling to find her sweet spot. Crowley paused, devouring the sight of her prim and proper angel thoroughly debauched; skirts hiked up over the thigh resting on her own sharp hip, silk stockings starting to fall down, hair falling out of place, balancing on one heeled foot against the bookcases as Crowley’s hand toyed with her pretty pink folds, the soft cream expanse of the angel’s thighs almost glowing in the moonlight from above. “Oh angel, you’re gorgeous” she breathed, crooking her finger inside the angel just right and watching as she flushed darker pink all over, chest heaving as she cried out “ _Please, more_ ”.  
“Anything for you angel,” Crowley repeated. “Do you think you can manage two fingers, love? Can you be good for me?” Aziraphale nodded, shaking more of her blonde curls loose.  
“Yes, yes, so good, so good Crowley” she replied as she pulled the demon back down into a fierce but sloppy kiss.

Crowley nipped her lip and pulled it at the same time as she slipped another finger inside Aziraphale’s wet heat, turning the angel to jelly in her grip as she moaned again. Gripping the pale white thigh in her hand she used her weight as leverage to lift the shorter woman until she was on her toes in her tight blue shoe. This new angle meant she could slip deeper inside, fucking into Aziraphale with two fingers as her thumb circled her clit, their kisses growing sloppier as Crowley concentrated solely on the angel’s pleasure. Aziraphale wrapped an arm around Crowley’s neck, keeping her close, as the other hand scrabbled for purchase on the books behind her, coming to grip white knuckled on a shelf just behind her head. She trembled in Crowley’s embrace as she came closer to the edge, gasping into the kiss. Fingers dug into Crowley’s bare shoulders, perfectly manicured nails gouging into her flesh as she threw her head back against the books and came, sighing Crowley’s name. The demon didn’t let up, holding the angel up and fucking her through her climax, the angel clenching around her fingers as she came again shortly after. Crowley’s fingers stilled and she pulled away enough to look down at the angel. “Oh, good _Lord_ ” she gasped “Is it always like that with this Effort? I didn’t know it could happen again so quickly!”  
“You mean you’ve never touched yourself, angel?” Crowley asked, incredulously. “Like this, I mean?”  
“No! You know I usually prefer my male form, but if I had known it could be like that…” She trailed off, biting her lip as she gazed up at the demon. Crowley leaned in close, breath ghosting against the angel’s ear. “Want to go again?” Aziraphale nodded quickly. “That’ssss my hedonistic, greedy little angel…”

Crowley removed her hand from beneath the angel’s skirt, making her whimper and pout. “Relax angel, I have an idea…” she said as she gently set the angel’s leg back down, grabbing her hand and pulling her across to the huge glass doors across the room. She clicked her fingers and the doors swung open. Crowley pulled Aziraphale out into the cool night air- it was a balmy summers night, not cold enough to prevent this kind of activity. She pushed the angel against the stonework of the balcony. “oh!” Aziraphale squeaked. “Crowley, someone could see!”  
“we’re at the back of the house dove, the party is at the front. Besides, I promisssssed you, and have I ever lied to you?” She said softly, her yellow eyes gleaming in the light. Aziraphale shook her head.  
“Very well, but you also said we could go again…” She replied, crossing her arms haughtily and pouting that pretty pink mouth of hers once more. Crowley pouted back, but it quickly turned into a wicked grin as she attacked the angel’s neck with kisses. She squealed, burying her hands in Crowley’s now thoroughly mussed up russet locks, as Crowley mouthed her way down to Aziraphale’s long neglected breasts, her nipples hard from the cool night air. With both hands free she was able to grab two handfuls of soft flesh and kiss her way across them, biting gently and sucking, intent on marking Aziraphale in places only she would see as a reminder of their night together. Aziraphale gasped and moaned, hands fisting in Crowley’s hair. She remembered her earlier thought of wanting Crowley’s mouth on her, inside her, and wondered if Crowley would want to. She kept her thoughts to herself, sure that she would enjoy whatever Crowley intended to do with her, as she had so far.

Suddenly Crowley sank to her knees, lifting Aziraphale’s skirts in great handfuls, climbing her way beneath them, as if she had read the angel’s mind. Her breath teased at the angel’s mound as she kissed those pale blonde curls, nosing them as she sank lower. Aziraphale felt warm breath on her lips and shivered. “You alright up there, angel?” Crowley’s voice came from somewhere beneath the angel’s skirts, muffled somewhat by layers of fabric. “Y-yes, please, _don’t stop_ ” Aziraphale moaned breathily.  
“You don’t know what I’m going to do yet, angel” mumbled Crowley, each breath making Aziraphale twitch.  
“I…I think I can guess my dear!” the angel giggled, breathless with excitement. Crowley didn’t reply but then Aziraphale felt a warm, wet heat envelop her clit and she scrambled backwards involuntarily, bumping into the cold stone of the balcony, grasping it with both hands behind her for support as her eyes rolled back into her head. She felt warm hands grasp her bottom underneath her skirt as Crowley sucked on her clit, rendering her speechless. It felt as though Crowley was kissing her, lips and tongue working in perfect sync. She held on tight to the balcony and used her strength to grind into Crowley’s face in a sloppy kind of rhythm as she felt the unmistakable build of heat, her breathing getting harder as Crowley worked hard to bring her to the brink. She came again, moaning gloriously loud.

Crowley must have felt her clench and then tremble around her, but again she didn’t stop. Her tongue flickered out and Aziraphale gasped as she felt it dip inside and curl into that sweet bundle of nerves, before flicking back up to circle her clit. Aziraphale almost protested as she felt a hand leave her bottom. Until she felt two fingers stroke her entrance ever so lightly. “May I?” She heard Crowley’s voice from beneath her skirts. “Yes, oh please yes, Crowley, don’t you dare stop!” she cried out, hands clawing the balcony behind her. She could feel the demon’s smirk but decided she didn’t much care. Those two glorious fingers worked inside her as Crowley demonstrated her talent for not needing to breathe, her mouth on the angel’s clit. Her free hand rocked Aziraphale onto her, sharp nails digging into her buttock ceaselessly. The angel ground down onto Crowley’s face and hand using the balcony to hold herself up as she moved. Crowley had slowed down the frantic pace to something more sedate, rendering the angel almost senseless with pleasure as she gasped and moaned louder and louder. Aziraphale felt herself reach the edge only for Crowley to stop short and slow until she felt it pass, before diving back in again. Aziraphale’s whole body shook as she tried to ride Crowley’s face harder but she just felt the hand gripping her bottom, forcing her to ride at Crowley’s pace. Her whole body shuddered as she gasped out “Crow…ley… _please…”_ She felt Crowley suck harder on her clit but her fingers kept up the maddenly slow pace inside her tight, wet heat. “ _Please!”_ she called out, voice high with want. Crowley’s mouth moved faster, tongue swirling, her fingers still rocking slowly but crooked and harder, applying more pressure. Aziraphale came so violently that she saw stars and her body forgot to breathe for a few moments. The next thing she knew she was being cradled in Crowley’s arms, the embroidery on Crowley’s bodice rough against her cheek.

Crowley looked down at the angel in her arms. “are you alright, angel?” She asked as she felt the angel shift slightly to look up at her. Her eyes were glazed and she looked dazed, face flushed red as Crowley’s own, hair almost as disheveled. “Yes, yes dear, but I don’t suppose your room has a bed, by any chance? I find I am spectacularly tired, although I’m not sure why…” She grinned up at the demon. Crowley smirked and leaned down to press a kiss to the angel’s lips. “Spectacular, hmm?” she inquired, amber eyes gleaming. Aziraphale huffed and swatted at her good naturedly.  
“I _said_ spectacularly tired, dear”.  
“Yes, yes angel” Crowley waved offhandedly; her grin widening impossibly. “Now I believe you asked me to take you to bed, dove?”  
Aziraphale huffed again. “I did NOT say that… I asked if you had one, dearest” giggling at Crowley’s pout.  
“Well if you intend to be this fussy I’ll leave you here in the cold” She smirked as Aziraphale shivered in the cool night air.  
“Oh! You foul fiend! You wouldn’t!?” the angel replied indignantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really ran away with me, whoops! Apologies for how long it took and thanks for being patient with me, my mental health has been really all over the place since Lockdown started and I'm finding it really hard to summon the motivation to do anything right now. I'll be going back to A Serpent Among Us now that this is finished! Enjoy your smut with a lil side of pining x

Crowley clicked her fingers and suddenly they found themselves in a cosy room with a large four poster bed taking up most of the space. There was an ornate vanity in one corner, complete with washbasin and mirror and a huge fireplace with a painting hung above it in a gilt frame. A cool night breeze caressed her curls from the large open window. “ _Crowley…_ my gloves, and the food…” Aziraphale whined with a pout. Crowley gestured to the bedside table which made itself larger as both their pairs of gloves, the almost empty platter of food, the remaining half a bottle of wine, and both their glasses appeared atop it. “Oh, _thank you_ my dear, those pastries are simply divine!” She sighed happily. Crowley rolled her eyes, then repeated the gesture and more of the pastries and fruit appeared on the platter, along with another bottle of wine. She grinned wolfishly, “Don’t worry angel, it’s real, straight from the banquet table, no one will notice” Aziraphale’s face lit up and the blush crept back across her cheeks. “Oh, you do treat me well, my dear” she sighed.  
“’Course angel, just don’t go shouting about it, will you?” She said with an indulgent smile, kicking off her shoes before flopping down onto her bed.

She spread out lengthwise on her side, gesturing for the angel to join her. Aziraphale delicately stepped out of her shoes and sat down fussily on the bed next to Crowley. The demon waved her hand lazily and the platter appeared between them. “Allow me to tempt you, angel?” she asked, selecting a cream topped pastry and holding it out to the angel.  
She giggled. “Temptation accomplished!” She leaned forward, licking her plump lips as she took the morsel into her mouth with a satisfied sigh. Crowley moved closer, drawn to the show Aziraphale was putting on just for her. The angel’s pink tongue darted out and drew the demon’s fingers in as she finished the pastry; her eyes closing in bliss as she tasted herself on the demon’s fingers. “mmm…” she moaned around the demon’s digits, her eyes fluttering open to see Crowley’s eyes fixed on her, fully serpentine, the pupils blown wider than she had ever seen them. Her eyes blazed with lust as she removed her fingers from between the angel’s lips with a pop, reaching down to pluck a particularly juicy looking strawberry from the platter, proffering it to the angel with a quirked eyebrow.

Aziraphale leaned further forward and bit into it, red juice dribbling over her bottom lip and down her pale chin, eyelashes fluttering as she closed her eyes again to savour the fruit. Crowley pulled the remaining half of the strawberry away, waiting for the angel to open her eyes before popping it into her own mouth, sucking the flesh of the strawberry away from the green leafy top with a wet noise. Aziraphale’s silver-blue eyes widened and the blush across her cheeks darkened. Crowley selected another fruit from the platter, a deep red cherry this time, popping it whole into her mouth and sucking the fruit from the stalk with an even wetter pop and a smirk as her forked tongue slipped out to capture a drop of juice on her finger. She sucked her finger obscenely. “You tasted sssso _good_ angel” she moaned, running her tongue around her finger as if trying to capture every last hint of the angel left on her. Aziraphale shivered a little, her thoughts going straight to how good Crowley was with that tongue. She raised a pastry to her mouth and an eyebrow at Crowley. Crowley gaped and muttered something under her breath as Aziraphale made the obscenest noise she could muster around the pastry in her mouth. When she finally swallowed the remnants, she raised her eyebrow again. “What were you saying dear? I didn’t quite catch that.”  
Crowley scowled. “I said that’s not bloody playing fair, angel, now c’mere” as she pushed the tray out of the way, sitting up and pulling the angel onto her lap.

Aziraphale blushed furiously as Crowley pulled her. “Crowley! What _are_ you doing?!” She yelped as the demon peppered her with kisses and frantically started attacking the angel’s many layers of clothing. “You’re wearing far too much angel, like a fussy little cake, with all these pretty layers!” She managed to undo the angel’s gown before falling backwards with a dramatic huff and a scowl. “I give up! I, the serpent of Eden, creator of original sin, scourge of mankind have been defeated! Defeated by an angel and her many petticoats! Oh the shame, the unfairness of it all! Thwarted by mine own creations!” She declared, flinging her arms out and gazing up at the angel still sat on top of her, clothes in disarray.

Aziraphale giggled and climbed off Crowley and the bed so that she could stand. First the outer gown fell to the floor along with the neckerchief that had previously covered her chest. Then the topmost layers of lacy petticoats dropped to the floor revealing the cage-like structure of the hoop skirt which she unclasped and stepped daintily out of. Her pockets thudded to the floor with it and she huffed as she bent to pick them up, delicately stowing them next to her shoes. Before she could remove anything else Crowley was on her feet, shucking off her layers quickly and with none of the slow care Aziraphale had shown, almost slithering across the room to stand before the angel. They both stood in just stays, stockings and shifts, gazing at each other.

“What if we get caught like this Crowley…” Aziraphale asked suddenly a look of panic crossing her face.  
“What d’you mean? Two women sharing a bed will hardly raise eyebrows, I’ll just tell the hosts you’re an old friend and you weren’t able to find lodgings at this late hour, it’ll be fine, angel” she replied, brow furrowing. “I wasn’t taking about the humans, dear…” she sighed, stepping back, away from Crowley. Crowley stepped forward unthinkingly.  
“I checked for both demonic and angelic presence and influence when I arrived, and at the start of the party, and just before we left the banquet hall, dove. None but our own, I swear to you. Check for yourself. Tonight we’re safe, just two human women. You haven’t performed any frivolous miracles, and my side don’t care about mine… it’s just us, I promissssse angel” the last part came out as a hiss, Crowley’s emotions making her snake tongue lose control of her s’s.

Aziraphale sighed then raised her hands to her temples, eyes closing and face scrunching up in concentration. “I can’t detect anything either, I’m sorry dear. I just worry for your safety” she said finally, looking up at the taller woman. Crowley leaned in and kissed the angel’s forehead. “Don’t worry about me angel, I’m always careful, careful is my middle name!” she laughed, wiping a tear from Aziraphale’s cheek. “You only have one name, dear” the angel chuckled.  
“That’s what _you_ think, angel.” She answered with a smirk. “But seriously I’m always careful when it comes to you” Crowley bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, pulling back to wait for Aziraphale’s permission. The angel’s hands in this form were much smaller but still pudgy, soft, pale, and perfectly manicured: Crowley suddenly found them buried in her hair as the angel pulled her into a fierce kiss. Crowley found herself being pushed back towards the bed by the surprisingly strong angel. She always managed to forget that Aziraphale was a Principality, trained as a soldier in Heaven’s army before being assigned to Earth. Her corporation was always so soft and friendly looking that the demon was often taken by surprise by her strength, when she chose to use it. Crowley summoned a little of her own strength, using it to sweep Aziraphale off her feet and carry her backwards to the bed. She toppled over onto it, the angel landing on top of her. “Oof!” Aziraphale had neglected to cover her breasts from earlier in the evening, and they were currently crushing the demon’s face into the eiderdown. She promptly sat up, practically glowing red. “So sorry dear! Not quite used to this corporation!” She gasped, mortified.  
Crowley burst out laughing, “angel, did I complain? I don’t need to breath, remember?” She sat up too, shifting them so that her back was against the headboard before burying her face in the angel’s cleavage. _“Crowleyyy”_ Aziraphale whined.  
“Yes angel?” her voice came out muffled and the angel could feel her grinning.  
“Get back up here, this instant!”  
“Or what?” came the muffled response.  
“You…you foul fiend! Bloody wicked serpent! I shan’t stay if you don’t do as I say! I will miracle myself back to the bookshop and leave you here!” She replied trying her best to sound stern and crossing her arms as Crowley began to mouth at her, kissing and placing teasing bites all over her breasts. Crowley’s piercing eyes caught hers. “You wouldn’t…” the demon mumbled, eyes on the angel’s.  
“Oh? Wouldn’t I?” Aziraphale stuck her nose in the air and reached up, as if to click her fingers.  
“Alright, alright!” Crowley grumbled, kissing her way up and across the angel’s clavicles, up her throat, before finally placing a kiss on the tip of the angel’s nose. “Better?” she smirked, quirking an eyebrow.  
“Oh yes, much. Now I can see your pretty face, my dear” the angel said softly, kissing Crowley gently as the demon blushed bright red.  
“M’not pretty, you’re pretty” she mumbled, eyes not meeting the angel’s. Aziraphale frowned and took the demon’s angular face in her hands, forcing their eyes to meet.  
“Crowley, you’re always simply stunning, no matter what form you take, you know that, don’t you? And I hardly count as ‘pretty’, I’m all soft in all the wrong places…not like a proper angel at all…” She sighed. Crowley growled. “You’re bloody gorgeous angel, shut up! I love that you’re soft” she started kissing the angel fiercely, punctuating each point with kisses; “beautiful!” _Kiss._ “soft in all the _right_ places!” _Kiss_. “best angel of them all! ” _Kiss._ “perfect!” _Kiss_.

Her hands found their way underneath the angel’s thin silken shift: gently grabbing the soft folds and rolls of the angel’s tummy, squeezing them as she kissed the angel, hands roaming to grasp the angel’s thighs. Aziraphale’s own hands were firmly in the demon’s hair, tugging her out of the kiss so that she could kiss and bite the demon’s slender neck. Crowley groaned, hands still on the angel’s plush stomach as her head fell back against the headboard. She sat up, suddenly bereft, as Aziraphale shifted. The angel moved so that she was straddling the demon, before leaning over to nab another pastry.

Crowley sighed dramatically, throwing her hands up in the air. “I knew I shouldn’t have summoned you more of those damn things! How can I ever hope to compete with mille-feuille or profiteroles?” She bit her lip and watched, rapt, as the angel brought the pastry to her lips and moaned indecently as she took a bite. “Are you trying to discorporate me, angel? Because I swear to Someone you will if you keep this up” she gulped as the angel swallowed the first bite and offered the rest to her. She took it with her mouth and licked a dab of cream from one of the angel’s plump fingers. She flicked her tongue out at the angel, whose eyes went round at the sight of it. Crowley leaned towards the angel. “You’ve made such a mess of yourself, you greedy thing” Crowley tutted, wiping a spot of cream from the angel’s cheek with her thumb and offering it to her. She tentatively took the demon’s thumb into her mouth and sucked the cream off. Crowley took her hand back and kissed the angel fiercely.

She pulled back and smirked at the dazed angel sitting on her lap. “You had cream on your lip” she grinned by way of explanation. She allowed her hands to roam the soft rolls of the angel’s stomach underneath her shift before burying her face between the angel’s breasts again. Aziraphale gasped as she bit and sucked her way across both, marks from earlier already purpling and blooming across the pale flesh. “Crow-ley…” she gasped out.  
“Yes, love?” Crowley stopped what she was doing, cupping the angel’s round face gently, yellow eyes searching.  
“Please…” she broke off, grinding her hips so that her warm mound ground against the demon’s thigh. Crowley could feel her wetness already. She grinned at the angel and one hand left the angel’s face, trailing down her torso painfully slow until she could tease the soft hair rubbing against her. Her other hand brought the angel’s face closer to kiss her sweetly. “What do you need, angel?” She asked, voice low with want. Aziraphale ground on her again with a wanton moan, head tilting away from Crowley. The demon kissed her exposed throat as she stroked the angel’s outer folds, teasing. “Tell me angel, tell me what you want and I’ll do whatever is in my power to give it to you” she mumbled into the warmth of Aziraphale’s neck. Her fingers dipped just inside, enough to feel the velvet heat and wetness, making the angel squirm and gasp. “Do you want me to teach you, angel? Show you how to make yourself feel good like this?” Crowley whispered into the angel’s ear, nipping her earlobe and sucking it gently as she fondled the angel. “Ye-yes! Please…” The angel groaned, grinding down on Crowley’s thigh harder.

“Give me your preferred hand, dove, that’s it” She whispered as she took the angel’s offered hand in her own guiding it down to tease just inside. “Light touches” she breathed in the angel’s ear as both their hands stroked. “That’s it angel, just like that…” She took Aziraphale’s smaller hand and positioned the fingers like a cocked pistol, middle and index fingers pointed out, the other two tucked in, thumb upright. “Now, slide these two fingers inside, are you ready?” She asked, voice full of careful attention. Aziraphale nodded quickly. “Words, angel, I need you to tell me…”  
“Y-yes!” Aziraphale squeaked, allowing the demon to guide her fingers inside. She gasped at the sensation- her fingers were shorter than the demon’s, but thicker.  
“Now, can you feel that little bundle of nerves? You’ll know when you’ve found it, dove” she said softly, nibbling the angel’s earlobe. A sharp gasp from the angel told her she had found it.  
“Oh, _oh!_ ” Aziraphale moaned, “I had no idea there were _two_ of them!”  
“Mmm, it’s good isn’t it, angel? Now put your thumb _here”_ Crowley gently moved the angel’s thumb until it found her swollen clit. “stroke that in whatever way feels good for you, I prefer circular motions, but everyone has preferencesss” she hissed in the angel’s ear, trying not to lose control. “That’ssss it, you’re doing so well, angel” she continued as she felt Aziraphale experimentally rub her own clit, producing a soft moan that made Crowley shiver. “Now move your fingers, that’ssss right. Do what feelsssss good” the demon hissed, losing control of her serpentine aspects more from each little moan and quiver emanating from the angel on her lap. Aziraphale started rocking against Crowley’s thigh hesitantly as her fingers worked inside her; Crowley grabbed her plump bottom to encourage the movement, moving the angel slowly in time with the hand she could feel against her own thigh.

The angel’s face was scrunched adorably in concentration as she rutted against the demon, little breathy moans and gasps the only sound in the quite room other than Crowley’s own breath. She couldn’t contain it any longer and brought her lips crashing into Aziraphale’s desperately, needing to taste the angel. Aziraphale moaned into the kiss, lips working faster in time with her hand as Crowley guided her to grind on her thigh, both hands still firmly on the angel’s bottom. “Oh, oh, _Crowley”_ the angel gasped as her breathing grew more and more ragged, her movements becoming more erratic until Crowley felt the angel come, warm and wet against her. Aziraphale slumped into Crowley and clung to her, exhausted. “How was it, angel?” Crowley whispered into her ear, the warmth of her breath making the angel shiver. “Oh my, it was…quite tiring but goodness me, I can certainly see why you like these parts, my dear” she replied, her voice hoarse and quiet with wonder. Crowley smirked. “Does that mean you’ve had enough, dove?” Crowley’s voice dipped seductively, questioning.  
“I…Didn’t…say…that” the angel panted in reply.  
“Ssssuch a greedy, lustful, little angel” the demon almost purred into the angel’s ear, sounding approving as she pushed the angel backwards onto the bed.  
“Oof!” Aziraphale squeaked.

Crowley pressed the length of her lithe body against the plushness of Aziraphale’s, pulling the rest of the laces of her corset undone and gently lifting it over the angel’s head as she raised her arms obligingly. “Mmm, finally, You’re all unwrapped for me angel” Crowley groaned, hands roaming beneath the angel’s shift which was so fine it was sheer, draping and pulling taunt in all the right places across the round expanses of the angel’s curves. Aziraphale’s hands scrabbled at the back of Crowley’s own corset, demanding. The demon’s hands stopped their journey across the angel’s body as she pulled back to undo and throw off her own corset, hands clumsy in their haste. As soon as she had freed herself from its confines she pressed herself back against the angel, rocking against her. Her small breasts pushed against Aziraphale’s, making the angel whimper. “Can I…see you? Darling?” She asked shyly, biting her already kiss-swollen pink lip, ocean blue eyes devouring the sight of the demon above her. Crowley flushed a deep red, matching the errant curls falling around her face. “Ngk” she said, by way of answer. Aziraphale took that as an affirmative and grasped the demon’s thin shift, pulling it up as far as she could reach, before the demon’s brain caught up with her ears and she almost ripped it the rest of the way off herself, flinging it away.

Aziraphale’s eyes explored every inch of the demon’s form above her, all of its angles and planes, her hips wider than usual but just as sharp, thighs a little more padded, freckles dusting her pale shoulders and her perfect pert breasts- those dusky pink nipples so close to her face, close enough to kiss. She kissed them tenderly and Crowley moaned. Aziraphale wanted to see her demon undone desperately; she suddenly felt ashamed at being so greedy, so demanding. Crowley clicked her fingers and Aziraphale’s shift disappeared from her body, reappearing folded next to her other clothes, and leaving her deliciously exposed to the demon. Crowley shivered with want, amber eyes blazing as she hungrily devoured the angel with her gaze. “Oh, angel” she whispered reverently. “You’re bloody gorgeous, you know that? Beautiful” she breathed, moving slightly so that she could press a kiss to the angel’s rounded stomach. Aziraphale blushed and finally Crowley could see just how far it went. She kissed her way across the angel’s snow-white stomach, over her hips, down, down, down to her thighs where she paused to leave violets blooming beneath the pale skin with her teeth and lips. Her breath ghosted Aziraphale’s mound as she placed a kiss directly onto the coarse white curls there. “N-no!” the angel gasped. Crowley stopped immediately, eyes snapping up to meet the angel’s. “I mean, no- I want to please you, darling! I’ve been so terribly greedy this evening and I’m ashamed!” She said in a rush, not wanting the demon to get the wrong idea and disappear for a decade (it had happened before).

Crowley’s mouth formed a perfect O, serpentine pupils blown into wide ovals. “Ngk” She said again, for lack of any other intelligible words swirling around the vast emptiness that had become her head. She shook her head a little, as if the physical action would clear away the fog. “You don’t have to do that, angel… I wanna make you feel good” She stuttered, watching the angel carefully. Aziraphale pouted. “You already have! I really feel I ought to do something for you in return- no dash that- I _want_ to” she huffed, pulling Crowley up by her shoulders to bring their lips together like storm fueled waves crashing against ancient cliffs. The demon ground against Aziraphale’s thigh and moaned into the kiss. She had been wet since their first kiss earlier in the evening but had ignored her own arousal in favour of pleasing her angel. She felt…strange… at the idea of Aziraphale actively doing something for her. It felt wrong, somehow. _She_ was the one who should do everything for the angel; paying for dinner, buying the wine, gifting the angel chocolates or rare tomes she just happened to come across on her travels (definitely not painstakingly hunted down after one mention from the angel). What she got in return was worth all the money, dusty old books, and demonic temptation in the world: a soft smile, a whispered _thank you,_ a gentle blush of pink across the angel’s cheeks…if she were lucky perhaps even a full body wriggle, she loved those.

She didn’t _need_ anything else from the angel, truly. She had sustained herself for nearly six millennia on stolen glances through blonde eyelashes, soft sighs, the deeply suggestive noises the angel made during a particularly good dessert, shared bottles of wine, and the doe eyes of an angel who knew exactly how to wrap her demon around her little finger; whilst she was by no means malnourished she craved the light of her angel like a rose craves the sun. She had gone still, the wheels in her head grinding so loudly Crowley was sure the angel could hear it. “Crowley? Dear?” Aziraphale’s voice broke through the demon’s thoughts, “Mhm, what was that angel?” Crowley asked, pulling away a little to look at her angel properly. Her hair was thoroughly mussed and spread across the pillow like spun gold, her eyes a stormy grey- pupils blown out wide- her cheeks a deep pink that radiated out, the flush fading to a softer pink across her whole body. She was gorgeous, Crowley found herself thinking. She almost didn’t catch what the angel said next. “Crowley, would you like to…that is…I mean to say, I would very much like you to sit on my face…” The angel’s face flushed a darker red as she said this.

“Of course angel, anything for you” Crowley muttered, still lost in staring at the angel laid out before her. “…Wait…What?? Come again, angel?!” Crowley spluttered as she registered what the angel had asked. Aziraphale looked up at her through pale blonde lashes, and her hands came to rest on the demon’s thighs. She gave them a gentle squeeze. “Well no, the point is that _you_ come, dear.” She giggled. “I want you to sit on my face, darling” she said louder, demanding rather than asking, this time.  
“Ngk” was all Crowley could muster in reply, her face flushing crimson, eyes fully serpentine.  
“I wasn’t asking, I’m afraid, so I suggest you pick your jaw up from the floor- it is rather unbecoming dear- and come up here” she tapped the eiderdown either side of her head. “Actually do move over dear, we’ll swap places!” She wiggled excitedly and manhandled the startled demon off her lap, wriggling up until her head was on the pillows. She huffed a little then grabbed the still stunned demon and hauled her slim form onto her so that she was being straddled once more.

“There, now you can use the headboard my dear…Crowley? Crowley, are you listening to me at all?” The angel scowled a bit.  
“Always, angel…just…do I even weigh anything to you?!” Crowley choked out, desperately aroused by the way the angel had moved her around like she weighed nothing at all.  
“Not at all, it’s like holding a few grapes, dear” Aziraphale laughed, enjoying how easily flustered her demon was.  
“Ngk” was all the demon had to say in response to that. What could she say to that, really?  
“Now dear, will you please get up here?” The angel said impatiently, despite her supposed angelic patience. Crowley moved slowly, brow furrowed.  
“Y’ don’t have to angel, I’m fine, honest!” She squeaked as Aziraphale’s hands found her thighs. “Besides, I always figured you preferred man-shaped beings, and I don’t have that kind of corporation or Effort right now!”  
Aziraphale tutted. “You are _naked_ my dear, I can quite clearly see that! It’s hardly much of a preference- I like whatever shape you happen to have, because I like _you,_ you ridiculous demon!” She paused, and really looked at Crowley, who looked like she was about to discorporate from blood loss- her face seemed to be holding her entire body’s store of blood at that moment. A string of syllables that resembled no language the angel had ever heard spilled from the demon’s lips. “Crowley, dearest, we don’t have to if you would rather we didn’t, are you quite alright?” She asked, concerned. Crowley nodded, took a deep breath, gulped. “I’m tickety boo, angel. I just don’t want you to ever think you owe me anything, I do things for you because I like to” she said, sounding more sincere than Aziraphale had ever heard her. “I _know_ darling. I am offering because I would like to do something for you, not because I _owe_ it to you, but because I _want_ to” She replied, trying to not sound exasperated, taking Crowley’s hands into her own.

Crowley gulped. “Alright, angel.” She visibly steeled herself, the flush on her cheeks fading to a more manageable shade of pink as she forced her corporation to steady itself. “How do you want me, love?” she whispered, the seductive lilt from earlier in the evening returning to her voice.  
“You. Up here. _Please”_ the angel breathed, pulling Crowley by the thighs. She slithered up the angel’s body, thighs coming to rest either side of the angel’s blonde curls as she grasped the headboard. “Thissss okay, angel?” Crowley’s voice came out in a how hiss, losing control of her speech with excitement.  
“Yes, yes!” Aziraphale huffed, grabbing Crowley unceremoniously and pulling her down until Aziraphale’s mouth was on her, in her. The angel’s mouth found her clit as her hands grasped Crowley’s hips, giving the demon a rhythm. “A-Angel!” Crowley gasped, back arching as she held onto the carved mahogany headboard for dear life. Aziraphale started moaning as she sucked that bundle of nerves, tongue tracing delicate patterns over it. Crowley could feel the vibrations of the frankly obscene noises the angel was managing to make- as if she were the most delicious dessert the angel had ever had. “Oh, oh _Crowley,_ you taste so good, my dear” she breathed. Desperate to taste more she traced one hand down from the demon’s hip, dipping it inside of her and bringing a finger to her mouth with a moan that reverberated through Crowley. She ground down on the angel’s face with a gasp as Aziraphale began working two fingers inside of her as she sucked, the neatly manicured fingernails of the angel’s other hand digging into her thigh.

It didn’t take long for Crowley to find her pleasure; with the noises spilling from Aziraphale and how worked up she had gotten pleasing the angel all evening. Warmth gushed and spilled over the angel’s face as Crowley cried out her name, white knuckled grip on the headboard going slack as she collapsed and attempted roll off the angel. Aziraphale grasped her thighs. “A-angel, what… what’re you doing?” Crowley panted, breathless despite not strictly needing to breathe.  
“Well, I wasn’t finished, darling” the angel answered, muffled by Crowley’s body.  
“Oh” the demon’s face flushed. “I… I, can’t, angel. My legs… I feel like one of those fruit jellies you’re so fond of” she gasped. Aziraphale giggled, the sound like church bells ringing out. She let Crowley slide down to rest on the pillows next to her before climbing on top of the demon.

Crowley’s red hair had completely come undone and spilled across the white expanse of pillows like fresh blood on snow, her skin flushed, sweat on her brow sticking little strands of red to her face. Aziraphale blew a damp blonde curl from her face with a huff, before locking eyes with Crowley, bringing the two fingers she had had instead the demon to her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut as she sucked on the first, releasing it from her mouth with an obscene pop before replacing it with the second. “Angel… Go-Sat-Someone… you have no idea what that doessssss to me” she hissed, pupils blown wide, chest heaving. Aziraphale grinned devilishly. “I think I have an idea, my darling serpent” she leant down, kissing the demon deeply. “Do you like tasting yourself on my lips?” the angel whispered against Crowley’s mouth. “Ngk… where did you learn to talk such filth, angel?” Crowley half growled, pulling the angel back down into a fierce kiss. Aziraphale broke away, eyes dark with lust, blonde hair loose and brushing Crowley’s face. “I suppose I’m just a fast learner my dear” she grinned. She pushed herself up and shimmied down the demon’s body before Crowley could say anything. She blew rightly across the demon’s folds, fingers twisting in the copper curls above them. “I would quite like to do that again if you’re amenable, my dear” she whispered, eyes locking with the demon’s. Crowley gulped and nodded, leaning back on her forearms to get a better view. “Words, dear” Aziraphale said primly, a twinkle in her eye.  
“Ngk…yes, yes, angel, anything you like” Crowley babbled as she took in the frankly mind-blowing sight of a messy haired, rosy cheeked angel spread completely naked across the eiderdown, resting between her legs.

The angel kissed her inner thighs before burying her face between them, tongue laving a hot stripe across the demon’s clit. She gasped and arched up into it, Aziraphale’s hands coming up to grasp her hips and hold her down against the bed. Her tongue fluttered against her, not able to do quite the same as her lovers serpent tongue but with such single minded dedication that it hardly mattered. Crowley writhed with every movement of the angel’s mouth and tongue, falling back onto the bed as her forearms gave out. She was never going to be able to go out to eat with the angel ever again, she realized. It had been hard enough before when she could only imagine that the sounds the angel made whilst eating might be similar to the noises she might make in bed. Now she _knew_ and had the accompanying images of the angel on her lap, in her arms, beneath her, her mouth on her, seared into her memory for all eternity. How was she going to cope, knowing what she knew now? She grabbed the sheets beneath her, scrabbling for purchase as Aziraphale sucked particularly hard on her clit, hands firmly holding her down by the hips as she writhed. “Angel! Aziraphale!” she cried out as she felt the pressure building inside her, cresting as the angel lapped at her unrelentingly. One hand found the angel’s silken hair, damp with sweat, as she tried to grind up into the angel. The angel stopped suddenly, looking up, breathless, to glare daggers at the demon. “Now, now Crowley. Don’t get ahead of yourself, I’ll give you what you want, all in good time, my dear” she tutted as her gaze raked the utterly wrecked demon. “Please, angel, _please…_ I’msoclosssse” she gasped, her words tangling up and coming out in a desperate hiss. “Well, seeing as you’re being such a _good, nice, polite_ little demon for me I _suppose_ I can oblige you, my dear” She replied with a devilish twinkle in her eyes.  
“’M…’m not _niceee_ ” Crowley hissed. “Not _good_ ” she gasped as Aziraphale’s tongue found her sweet spot again. “Not _polite…_ never…’m a demon” she ground out, before grasping the sheets tightly as she felt her orgasm building, faster than before. “A-angel!” She cried out. “Aziraphale!” she came again, moaning a string of syllables that may have sounded like _angel,_ or _Aziraphale_ in a tangled mess of sounds. Her body went limp against the sweat damp sheets.

Aziraphale propped herself up on her elbows and kissed Crowley’s concave stomach gently, looking up with storm-cloud grey eyes. “What else can we do like this?”  
Crowley panted a little, trying to get her breath back, then laughed “Eager, aren’t we angel?” Aziraphale made a shushing sound and left a little bite mark on the demon’s stomach. She pulled herself up until she was sat astride the demon once more. “Alright, alright, there is something else we can do, angel” Crowley chuckled as she miracled a long polished ivory object into her hands. It was decidedly phallic looking in nature, and rather intimidating in size. Aziraphale’s eyes went round, but then she tutted. “Ivory, really, Crowley?” She crossed her arms but the stern effect she was going for was completely lost, given how flushed and thoroughly debauched she looked at she sat on top of the demon. Crowley rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. “Demon, remember? If you must know I miracled it into existence. None of your precious creatures were harmed in the making of this sex toy” she struggled into more of an upright position and made sure Aziraphale could see as she rolled her eyes again. “Oh, _oh thank you_ ” The angel sighed happily, swatting the demon’s arm. She eyed up the dildo in the demon’s hands. “Do you have another? It seems rather unfair if only one of us gets to use it, dear” Aziraphale said with a cheeky wink.  
“Your wish is my command, angel” Crowley said with a wicked grin as she pulled another, matching dildo made from polished ebony out of the firmament. Aziraphale’s face lit up, and Crowley was sure she could faint. Or laugh. It was the exact face she had seen the angel make over a rare book or particularly tasty cake.

“Stay where you are angel,” Crowley manoeuvred herself until they were head to feet and pulled the angel onto her side to face her. She gave one of them to Aziraphale, who swatted her with it playfully. Crowley’s long, delicate fingers traced up the inside of the angel’s thigh, caressing her lightly and making her shiver. The demon placed a delicate kiss to the angel’s blonde curls as her fingers pinched and groped the ample, dimpled flesh of the angel’s inner thighs, sighing in contentment. She had been dreaming of these thighs since she had first seen a of flash creamy white flesh through the angel’s robe, back on the wall of Eden. She had almost wept upon the first glimpse of them naked in the Roman bathhouses before they slipped into the steamy water and disappeared from sight. As loose tunics and robes had morphed into tighter pantaloons and breeches she had almost thanked God Herself for every blessed sight of seams straining to contain the glory that was Aziraphale’s thighs.

Crowley was brought back to the present by Aziraphale’s chubby fingers gripping her own thighs, those manicured nails leaving little indents as she pulled Crowley’s thighs apart, her tongue suddenly finding Crowley’s folds. The demon responded in kind, burying her nose in the angel’s curls as her tongue found the angel’s clit. Aziraphale gasped, nails digging into Crowley harder. The demon slipped two fingers inside the angel, who mirrored her action in kind, working each other open until they were both slick with excitement. Crowley added a third finger and moaned at the indecent sounds her fingers made inside the angel. “Are you ready, angel?” She asked, rubbing that little bundle of nerves. Aziraphale groaned and nodded, “ _Please, Crowley”._ She gasped as she felt the demon rub the miraculously warmed object between her lips, teasing her entrance with the carved head. She was so lost in the sensation she almost forgot to reciprocate, suddenly remembering and fumbling with the ebony one in her hand. She mimicked Crowley, gently pressing the head against her wet opening. They slid the dildos in at the same time with Crowley setting a teasingly slow rhythm that Aziraphale matched, both gently rocking their hips, chasing the feeling of their mutual building pleasure.

Aziraphale moaned, her nails digging into Crowley’s freckled flesh with her free hand as Crowley worked her tongue over her clit, thrusting deeper and faster as her tongue traced devilish shapes over her. She shuddered, her own thrusts losing momentum as she came closer to the edge. The demon increased her efforts until she felt the angel bite her thigh and cry out, body stretching out as she came on Crowley’s face. She lay back panting, and pulled Crowley onto her lap once more, thrusting the ebony dildo up into her as her soft fingers found the demon’s clit. She bit her lip and breathed heavily as she took in the sight of her demon above her; red hair cascading down in waves, freckled skin flushed deep red as sweat trailed down the flat planes of her stomach. Crowley rode the dildo desperately, coming apart with a loud gasp and collapsing down onto the angel, her head resting on the angel’s round breasts. Aziraphale’s hands found Crowley’s sweat-damp locks and began to gently comb through, scratching her scalp. Crowley kissed her breasts sleepily. “love you angel,” she mumbled into the angel’s skin almost inaudibly, before letting out a soft snore.

Aziraphale froze. Had she just heard what she thought she had? _No, no. Of course not! This was just a fling. It’s just those human hormones in her corporation…_ She thought to herself, desperately trying to justify her own warm fuzzy feelings towards the demon sprawled over her at the same time. Crowley’s long body draped over the angel’s- pinning her to the bed as she continued to snore. Aziraphale’s hand resumed stroking the demon’s hair as she tried to rationalize the feelings swelling in her chest. Crowley wasn’t in love with her, and she wasn’t in love with Crowley. _Absolutely not. We’re hereditary enemies! We’re only friends because there aren’t any other immortal beings permanently stationed here on Earth! We’re not even friends, not really!_ She thought, not really believing herself. She breathed in the smell of the demon lying on top of her, cinnamon, smoke, something else she couldn’t quite place; focused on the silken strands between her fingers, and the warmth of their bodies pressed together. Crowley trusted her enough to sleep with her. Enough to surrender to unconsciousness naked in her arms, knowing full well that she could kill her physical corporation, or even smite her, should she choose. Of course, Aziraphale would never do any such thing, or even contemplate it, which made her feel like a terrible excuse for an angel. Any other angel would smite a demon on sight without hesitation. Since the Beginning, on the wall, Crowley had never made her feel unsafe or been anything but at the very least cordial, if not sarcastic at times. Aziraphale felt that it would be terribly rude to smite someone who hadn’t actually _done_ anything, so she hadn’t, and they were far past that now. She relaxed into the sensations of the cool breeze from the window, the warm demon in her arms, the cotton sheets and eiderdown beneath her naked body, and for the first time in a long time found herself drifting into sleep.

Aziraphale awoke to sunlight spilling through the curtains, illuminating the sharp planes of Crowley’s face, or at least the parts not still squashed into her breasts. The light caught Crowley’s hair, setting it ablaze in a symphony of red and gold. She ran her fingers through the tangled flames, scratching her fingernails along the demon’s scalp. Crowley shivered and a low rumbling started in her chest. Aziraphale could feel the almost-purr against her stomach and sighed, running her thumb along the demon’s earlobe as she pushed the strands behind her ear. “Crowley dear, we really should be getting up” she finally said, voice soft with affection.  
“Mgnngrrghh” Crowley rubbed her face deeper into the space between the angel’s breasts, eyes squeezed shut. “Don’t wanna angel” she finally replied, voice muffled. She wriggled a bit more, her body moving back to its original position firmly on top of the angel. “Darling, we wouldn’t want to cause a scandal, would we?” Aziraphale tutted, tucking a strand of red behind the demon’s ear. Crowley laughed, “I love a good scandal, me. Proper demonic activity that is, angel” her voice muffled by the angel’s cream-white flesh. She swatted the demon good-naturedly. “Fine fine, you can take my carriage back to London, I need to close the deal on this assignment anyway” the demon grumbled, kissing Aziraphale’s breasts.  
“Oh, really? That would be _most_ appreciated my dear, are you quite certain?”  
“Course, angel.” She mouthed over the angel’s nipples, her breath hot against them, making Aziraphale squirm.  
“Crowley! I really do need to leave!” She said, exasperated. She swatted at the demon again.

“Sure I can’t tempt you to stay a little longer, angel?” Crowley’s voice was barely a whisper, ghosting over her flesh causing goosebumps to rise.  
“No! We mustn’t…I shouldn’t…I really _do_ need to leave dear girl, I’ve overstayed already. If we were to be caught…well…your side doesn’t send rude notes.” She gently pushed herself up and pulled the demon off herself. Crowley’s eyes were wide, unguarded, sad. She pouted and crossed her arms petulantly. She turned away from Aziraphale as the angel got up and began collecting her many garments from around the room. Aziraphale snapped herself into them with a miracle, knowing if she spent any more time undressed around the demon she would surely fall into her arms again. Turning back to the demon she could see the hurt in her expressive golden eyes. “ _Crowley_ … you know that it isn’t that I don’t want to…I just… this is much too dangerous, you know that” she sighed as she turned away again and stepped into her shoes, waving a hand over her hair, the curls fixing themselves almost in slow motion, pins sliding into place as coils redid themselves and fly-away hairs smoothed themselves down. Crowley sighed, and Aziraphale could feel the emotions that were previously rolling from the demon snapping back like released elastic, coiling fast like a pile of writhing snakes until she couldn’t feel them at all. Aziraphale heard the demon’s fingers click. She hazarded a look over at the demon. Her eyeglasses were back in place, makeup perfect, and her underthings were on once more but her dress was still discarded on the floor. She crossed a thin, stocking-ed leg over the other and folded her arms. Her walls were firmly back in place, and it saddened the angel greatly. She should have savoured every moment she had with the demon loose and unguarded.

“I simply must leave my dear but thank you for the offer of the carriage” Aziraphale broke the silence, voice quiet.  
“It’s waiting outside for you, angel.” Crowley replied, snapping her fingers again. The angel raised an eyebrow in question. “I’ve made it so you can pass unnoticed through the house.” The demon said in lieu of an answer. “Oh, oh _thank you,_ my dear, that is most kind!” Aziraphale’s face lit up with gratitude. Crowley waved a hand nonchalantly, but her jaw tightened almost imperceptibly.  
“M’not _kind._ ” She hissed. “Just wouldn’t want to cause a _sssscandal,_ would we?” Aziraphale fussed with the lace on her sleeves the way she would usually fuss with her waistcoat and bowtie.  
“Yes, well, quite. But thank you all the same, my dear, it is appreciated” Aziraphale said softly, desperately wishing she could see the demon’s eyes through her infernal eyeglasses. Her russet locks were still loose and artfully cascading down her shoulders like crimson waves, the morning light almost making it glow. Aziraphale wished she could crush her lips to the demon’s and kiss away her scowl, mess up the perfectly miracled red lip stain, run her fingers through the demon’s hair, pull those blasted eyeglasses from her face and gaze into those beautiful golden eyes. But she couldn’t. They had done too much, spent too long in each other’s company already, and it wouldn’t do for them to be caught. Aziraphale was less afraid of falling, and more afraid of losing Crowley permanently. An angel could fall, but a demon? Punishment would be an eternity of torture at best, a permanent ending of their existence at worst. It simply didn’t bear thinking about, but one of them needed to be careful. She couldn’t just leave Crowley upset with her though, it wouldn’t do. She crossed the room in a few steps, hands coming up to cup the demon’s sharp jaw. She placed a delicate kiss on Crowley’s forehead, then stepped back. “I hope the rest of your assignment runs smoothly dear. Do write to me or stop by the shop when you are back in London, won’t you? I shall send word when I make it back!” She forced some cheer into her voice and gave the demon a little wave.  
“Ngk. ‘Course angel, have a safe journey” Crowley said softly, her voice raw and full of emotion.

Aziraphale turned and left the room quickly, shutting the door gently behind her. She collapsed against the wall, trying to steady her breathing. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she banished them with a thought, pushing all the feelings she had for the demon back down, refusing to acknowledge them.

As the door clicked shut Crowley flopped backwards onto the bed, tossing her glasses away and rubbing her eyes vigorously as tears began to fall. She knew the angel had felt her love, she _must_ have. It hadn’t just been a quick tumble for her, it never was. But every time she tried to coax Aziraphale’s true feelings out the angel pushed her away and put up her walls. She touched a finger to her mouth, remembering the feeling of her mouth on hers. She was just going to have to treasure the memories of last night. The sounds Aziraphale made whilst she brought her pleasure, the way her soft flesh had felt in her hands, the little gasps and ragged breaths, the soft tea and old books scent of her, the taste of her lips, the feeling of those perfectly manicured fingernails scratching her scalp. She committed all of this and more to memory as she grabbed the pillow Aziraphale had lain on and inhaled the scent of her that remained. She was going to keep it, she decided.

Two weeks later Aziraphale was back in his favoured corporation, bustling around the bookshop, humming as he went. A knock on the door startled him from his reverie. He answered and was handed a brown paper package, with a letter on top. He recognised the coiled snake seal pressed into the green wax immediately and thanked the courier, before hurrying to his desk. He slit the letter open and undid the twine on the parcel excitedly. Unfolding the letter his eyes roamed over the brief letter, in Crowley’s familiar, loping script.  
_“Angel,  
You left something behind. I noticed one of the feathers was broken, so I replaced it. I hope this is acceptable. I shall be back in London before the week’s end, if you wish me to visit the bookshop send word to the usual address.  
Yours Faithfully,  
Crowley”_

He opened the package to find his white feather fan, the middle feather replaced with a glossy black one. He sighed and pressed it to his lips, feeling the faint thrum of energy from it- one of Crowley’s own feathers, there was no doubt. He glanced back down at the parcel. It had been much to heavy to merely contain his fan, and as he suspected there was something else beneath it. A book. He picked it up carefully, lifting it free from the brown paper. He gasped. “The Mother Shipton! Oh my word, _Crowley,_ I sincerely hope you didn’t steal it!” He said aloud to his empty bookshop. As he flicked through the book in wonder a slip of paper fluttered from the pages, familiar handwriting visible. _“I didn’t steal it angel, don’t worry. I did use my demonic wiles to haggle, but it was paid for, I promise.”_ Aziraphale sighed fondly, hugging the book to his chest with a little wiggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am referencing Brooklyn Nine Nine at the "Do I even weigh anything to you?" "No, it's like holding a couple of grapes" bit lmao, it's one of my comfort shows along with Good Omens, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from one of Anne Lister's diaries. If you don't know who she is I suggest you look her up- she was an 18th century lesbian who wrote in great detail about her sexual and romantic escapades with other women in code in her diaries! She was also a Tory and a landlord (not great), but if you like the idea of 18th century lesbians and romance and you want to see what inspired this fic then I would definitely suggest watching the TV adaption of her diaries Gentleman Jack.


End file.
